Bailey the Cat
"Hello! My name is Bailey but you already know this so why am I telling you? I dunno" - this is a quote (no kidding) '' Bailey is a 13 year old cat with a random and upbeat personality. One day she was cursed with the power to control ice (ELSA RIPOFF, not really) at the price of not being able to survive intense heat. She strives to try and help others with her new found powers while hoping to find her missing sister. She helps fight evil and the mutants with her newfound allies. Concept and creation She didn't have much of a reason to be made in the first place, only to be a female character really. When making her my mind was like "hey, why don't I base it on someone I'm real life!?" Make a sonic design, add lame personality and BAM! Instant fan character! In her reboot, I decided to make her realistic and more like the person I based her on. This reboot gave her more of a legit personality, ice powers to make her useful, a redesign and other features. Now she isn't a useless, token character, yay. Personality Most of the time she is optimistic, hyper and random. She looks on the bright sides of things most of time but does understand when it is suitable to be angry or sad (she does try to avoid these feeling though). One of her flaws is being overly positive, angry or whatever her current feeling is, which sometimes occurs in inappropriate situations. Bailey has a fear of the dark which is a reason she tries to be happy and not emotions that tend to be paired up with darkness. One more trait that should to be mentioned (yes, it is the thing if you know what I'm talking about) is her crush on Sam the Rabbit. She does know when not to focus on this crush too much when there is a situation going on. Backstory Bailey had always lived in Fawkner Town, a small and un-famous town. She lives with her family. She had some friends in her childhood, her best friend was Sam the rabbit and Zane the mongoose. She was included in one of Lord Zugons invasions at Fawkner town which can be read about on Sam the Rabbits page. That will not be written down here as she has another backstory that focuses around her. Ever since she assisted in the take down of Lord Zugon, Bailey went exploring with her older sister Jasmine. They use to wander around the town looking for new things. One time they found the zone called Ice Palace Zone (zone from StR:ZR). Bailey insisted to go explore it while Jasmine was a bit nervous about it but in the end they went anyway. After 15 minutes of exploring the castle they met a cat in dark clothes who seemed to resemble Jasmine. The cat attacked the sisters with no known reason as if she thought they were enemies. Not standing a chance against this cat with magic powers they try to flee. The cat started to levitate Jasmine towards herself to just leave her on the ground. Then she came for Bailey. Bailey try to run but ran into some sort of weird crystal which surrounded her with a light blue aura that made her faint. As Bailey lied on the ground, trying to keep her eyes open she saw the black cat take Jasmine and teleport away just before Bailey blacked out. Once she woke up she couldn't find anyone and returned home incredibly sad. She now tries to find her sister and the cat who took her. Powers and abilities Ice powers One time upon running into a mysterious gem in Ice Palace Zone and touching it while she was trying to escape an enemy, she got engulfed by unknown magics that cursed her. After feeling odd for a couple of days she learnt that she had been granted the power to control ice. With her new powers she can manipulate surrounding ice into various shapes and sizes. Over time she has learnt to make ice out of nothing, turn ice into water and vice versa. She has very hydrokenesis. Speed After practicing with others, Bailey has the ability to run at considerably high speeds. She can reach up to her maximum speed with time. Her known top speed is around 200mph. This of course is very slow compared to other speedsters. Agility Unlike her speed, she was born with incredibly flexible limbs. Being able to easily perform flips and other tricks. She is very agile, more so than most others which allows her to preform all sorts of parkour and ways to get around. She is very aerobic and uses it to her advantage in battles. Transformation Frozen Bailey If she were to tap into her powers maximum potential, she would transform into a form she likes to call Frozen Bailey. Frozen Bailey can only be activated at moments of need. Frozen Bailey can fly at faster speeds that reach sound, her ice becomes more powerful and she becomes more powerful overall. This form does not make invincible, only nearly invincible. She could potentially cause great damage to both people and nature. Weakness Heat/fire It is obvious that she would be weak towards fire considering she has ice powers. While heat wouldn't normally effect a Mobian or person it does effect Bailey due to her curse, hot areas weaken her. While she does have some defence against fire (turning ice to water that makes steam when combined with fire) it still does threatening damage. Darkness With the arrival or her new powers came new weaknesses. Before she was afraid of the dark but now it physically damages her. However dark areas don't affect her powers like hot areas. Separation from her rings (the ones around her wrists) Being separated will start to damage Bailey until death. This side effect is due to her rings (originally gold) contain her curse which now keeps her alive. Bailey will only be able to last one hour without her rings. Relationships Coming soon Quotes "I actually like the cold" - talking to people who happen to hate cold "Oh, this is now awkward" - in any awkward situation, just say this "C'mon Sam, pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" - trying to get Sam to go with her somewhere "Your a bit of a grumpy pants" - talking to Zack or anyone serious "I have ice powers and I sorta know how to use them to some extent!" - she hasn't mastered her powers yet :I "Well this sucks" - D rank "Meh" - C rank "Good job me" - B rank "Wahoo!" - A rank "That was easier than I expected!" S rank Trivia * As mentioned before, she was based on someone in real life. Why I made her a character is a mystery. * She might be positive but she enjoys fights and tends to stay away from being a girly girl (unless the topic is romance). * Her new design didn't change that much from her previous design. * Her very firsts design were incredibly different from the current one. * Her Frozen form has slight inspiration from burning Blaze. * She is actually pretty smart even though she doesn't show it much. * Bailey was one of the hardest characters to reboot. Mostly because in order to make her realistic I had to spend time with the person Bailey is based on. Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Good Category:Sonic fan characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Anthros